


[Fanmix] All The Lies I Use to Save Myself

by janetcarter



Category: 1789: Les Amants de la Bastille - Various Composers/Attia & Chouquet
Genre: Fanmix, M/M, Youtube Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 11:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20929337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcarter/pseuds/janetcarter
Summary: Title is from "If These Scars Could Speak" by Citizen Soldier. I removed it from the playlist because it didn't fit the overall tone, but I still wanted to give a nod to the lyrics.





	[Fanmix] All The Lies I Use to Save Myself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WildandWhirling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildandWhirling/gifts).

> Title is from "If These Scars Could Speak" by Citizen Soldier. I removed it from the playlist because it didn't fit the overall tone, but I still wanted to give a nod to the lyrics.

** [Youtube Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLLYwg1zYW4p1RqIXXcEAf5BGoN_Of33KX) **

**_Soldier_ by Fleurie **| [Lyrics](https://genius.com/Fleurie-soldier-lyrics)

Soldier keep on marchin' on

Head down til the work is done

Waiting on that morning sun

Soldier keep on marchin' on

**_Control _by Halsey** | [Lyrics](https://genius.com/Halsey-control-lyrics)

And all the kids cried out, ‘Please stop, you're scaring me’

I can't help this awful energy

God damn right, you should be scared of me

Who is in control?

**_Forest Fires_ by Lauren Aquilina **| [Lyrics ](https://genius.com/Lauren-aquilina-forest-fires-lyrics)

The stranger, his sorrow

Must be fault of my own

And whilst I watch in silence

You're starting forest fires

**_Burned Out _by Dodie Clark (Cover by Zoe Wilson) **| [Lyrics](https://genius.com/Dodie-burned-out-lyrics)

And just like a tale, my dream was a scam

You waited smiling for this

**_Empty Crown _by Yas **| [Lyrics](https://genius.com/Yas-electronic-empty-crown-lyrics)

There's a war inside my head

And I'm drowning in regret

When the lights come down

Got an empty crown

**_Lovely _by Billie Eilish **| [Lyrics](https://genius.com/Billie-eilish-and-khalid-lovely-lyrics)

Walkin' out of town

Lookin' for a better place 

Something's on my mind

Always in my headspace

**_I’ll Be Good _by Jaymes Young** | [Lyrics](https://genius.com/Jaymes-young-ill-be-good-lyrics)

My past has tasted bitter

For years now

So I wield an iron fist

Grace is just weakness

Or so I've been told

I've been cold, I've been merciless

But the blood on my hands scares me to death

Maybe I'm waking up today


End file.
